The Fair 2019
was the second Fair party in Club Penguin Online ''which began on September 19, 2019 and ended on October 4, 2019. A huge Amazement Park arrived on the island which was split into 3 divisions that contained lots of carnival games. There was a booth in the Park Entrance where Penguins could exchange their tickets for various prizes. Rockhopper also visited at random times throughout the party and players had the chance to collect his new background. Features The party introduced a global ticket counter under the name of '''community rewards' where new items would unlock based on the amount of tickets that the overall community gained. It could be accessed via the ticket interface. *10,000,000 unlocked the Purple and Green Feather Boa (goal reached: September 19, 2019) *20,000,000 unlocked the Purple Balloon Sword (goal reached: September 20, 2019) *40,000,000 unlocked the Purple Cape (goal reached: September 20, 2019) *60,000,000 unlocked the Purple and Green Cap (goal reached: September 21, 2019) *100,000,000 unlocked the Green Balloon Sword (goal reached: September 22, 2019) *120,000,000 unlocked the Green Cape (goal reached: September 22, 2019) *150,000,000 unlocked the Mullet Stuffie (goal reached: September 22, 2019) Fair 2019 Community Rewards Icon.png|The icon Fair 2019 Community Rewards Page 1.png|Page 1 Fair 2019 Community Rewards Page 2.png|Page 2 Items Free Items Daily Prizes Prizes Community Rewards Rockhopper's Rare Items Stamps Trivia *It was the second Fair party to be held in September. *It had more expensive items compared to previous year, tripling the prices from The Fun Fair Party 2018. **The most expensive items were the Puffle Hats. *The song Anchors Aweigh was performed by Penguin Band at the Park Entrance. **It was the second time this song was performed in Club Penguin Online, first time being during Music Jam 2019. *The Penguin Band performed during the party, but were not meetable as mascots. **However, if players clicked on them during the show, they could get their autographed background, but no stamp. *This was the first Fair party that took place at dusk. *The Amazement Park had 3 divisions: one involving Pirates and Mermaids, one involving the Wild West and Cowboys, and one having a futuristic/outer space theme. *It took place in the same area as the Wilderness Expedition 2018. *Clicking the Map icon while in any of the Amazement Park rooms would show the party map. *The player needs 53,450 tickets to buy all the prizes. Gallery Rooms The Fair 2014 Arcade.png|Arcade The Fair 2014 Beach.png|Beach The Fair 2014 Beacon.png|Beacon The Fair 2014 Book Room.png|Book Room The Fair 2014 Clothes Shop.png|Clothes Shop The Fair 2014 Cloud Forest.png|Cloud Forest The Fair 2014 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop The Fair 2014 Cove.png|Cove The Fair 2014 Dock.png|Dock The Fair 2014 Dojo.png|Dojo The Fair 2014 Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard The Fair 2014 Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo The Fair 2014 Forest.png|Forest The Fair 2014 Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink The Fair 2019 Iceberg.png|Iceberg The Fair 2014 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse (Old Client) Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic The Fair 2014 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack The Fair 2014 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor The Fair 2014 Plaza.png|Plaza The Fair 2019 Pond.png|Pond The Fair 2014 Puffle Hotel Roof.png|Puffle Hotel Roof The Fair 2015 Puffle Wild.png|Puffle Wild The Fair 2014 School.png|School The Fair 2015 Skatepark.png|Skatepark The Fair 2014 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill The Fair 2014 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge The Fair 2014 Ski Village.png|Ski Village The Fair 2014 Snow Dojo.png|Snow Dojo The Fair 2014 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts The Fair 2014 Town.png|Town Amazement Park 8-bit.png|8-bit Buccaneer Boats.png|Buccaneer Boats Bullseye.png|Bullseye Galaxy Park.png|Galaxy Park Marooned Lagoon.png|Marooned Lagoon Park Entrance.png|Park Entrance Pirate Park.png|Pirate Park The Space Squid.png|The Space Squid Tumbleweed Town.png|Tumbleweed Town Wagon Wheel.png|Wagon Wheel Migrator The Fair 2019 Captain Quarters.png|Captain's Quarters The Fair 2019 Crows Nest.png|Crow's Nest The Fair 2019 Migrator.png|Migrator The Fair 2019 Ship Hold.png|Ship Hold Dialogue Rookie Fair 2019 Dialogue.png|The introduction to the party Rookie Fair 2019 Daily Spin Dialogue.png|Pop-up when going to The Daily Spin Party Interface The Fair 2019 Catalog Icon.png|Interface icon Fair 2019 Interface Page 1.png|Page 1 Fair 2019 Interface Page 2.png|Page 2 Other Fair 2019 Login.png|Homepage screen for the party Fair 2019 Map.png|Map during the party Amazement Park Map.png|Party Map for the Amazement Park Fair 2019 Discord Icon.png|Discord icon during the party Fair 2019 Discord Banner.jpg|Discord server banner for the party Fair2019Twitter.png|The promotional image posted on Twitter Cpofairtwitter.png|The Twitter design during the party. The Fair 2019 Release Video Emoticons 8bit.png|8-bit Face The Fair 2014 Emoticons Clown.png|Clown The Fair 2014 Emoticons Woo hoo.png|Woo Hoo Blog *The Fair 2019 Confirmed